simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Garotas Só Querem Somar
Sequência de Abertura Piada do Sofá: A sala está escura, pares e mais pares de olhos vão se aproximando, quando os Simpsons chegam a luz é acesa e vários personagens (23) gritam "SURPRESA" - Homer não resiste ao susto e cai infartado. (repetindo piada usada no episódio 12 da temporada anterior) Sinopse Após a apresentação de uma peça teatral de Comichão e Coçadinha, diante da plateia, a situação do Diretor Skinner fica complicada quando ele faz uma piadinha machista contra a escritora da peça; tanto que ele perde o cargo na Escola Elementar para uma mulher (Skinner rebaixado a ajudante do Willie). A nova Diretora, uma feminista militante, implanta mudanças radicais, principalmente dividindo a escola em duas, o lado dos meninos e o das meninas. Bart e Lisa, o que acham disso? Enredo Os Simpsons vão ao teatro assistir um musical de Comichão e Coçadinha (adaptação de "O Rei Leão"); peça escrita pela diretora teatral Juliana Krellner. O espetáculo é um sucesso (até Homer chorou emocionado); a plateia ovaciona bastante no fim. A escritora da peça vai ao palco agradecer, dizendo que está muito feliz por retornar a sua cidade natal. Neste momento o Diretor Skinner vai até Juliana, parabenizá-la com um buquê e anunciar que ela também foi aluna da Escola Elementar. Skinner diz que o sucesso dela não o surpreende, uma vez que Juliana sempre tirava notas 10. Mas Juliana responde que de vez em quando tirava uma nota 8 em matemática e Skinner ironiza; segundo ele, ela não poderia ser boa em matemática porque é mulher. O comentário causa na plateia, que passa a vaiar Skinner. Juliana até tenta defendê-lo, mas o diretor continua falando o que não deve, tanto que é agredido pelos atores da peça. No outro dia, um grupo de mulheres protesta em frente à escola contra o machismo do diretor, inclusive sua mãe, Agnes. O Superintendente Chalmers não gosta daquilo e exige providências. Skinner simplesmente diz que vai fingir que concorda com elas. Depois, ocorre o 1º Fórum da Diversidade na escola. O diretor recebe os que comparecem tentando fazer as pazes, afinal todos estão visivelmente descontentes com ele ainda. Skinner diz que mulheres não saberem matemática não passa de um mito, que compreende tanto os problemas femininos que até vestiu uma saia e que todos são iguais... Mas não adianta, tudo o que ele argumenta só piora a situação; em crise, Skinner passa mal e desmaia. Diante disto, o superintendente anuncia que o diretor será substituído pela especialista educacional de mulheres, Melanie Upfoot. Melanie é radical, sua primeira medida para combater as injustiças masculinas e fazer as mulheres serem ouvidas é separar os gêneros: turmas só de meninos, turmas só de meninas (mesmo assim os meninos continuarão com as aulas de dança de salão). Em casa, tanto Lisa quanto Bart mostram-se empolgados com a divisão na escola (Bart pode por o "Bart Jr." pra fora). Marge acha que essa estória de mulheres e matemática é uma grande bobagem, mas Homer a provoca listando inúmeras coisas que os homens inventaram, enquanto as mulheres nem tanto. Como castigo Homer vai passar a noite no sofá. No outro dia, o ônibus escolar estaciona diante de uma Escola Primária dividida ao meio; rosa o lado das meninas e azul o dos meninos. Lisa fica deslumbrada com a nova decoração, mas a aula de matemática, com a própria nova Diretora Melanie, cujo método nada ortodoxo e um tanto alienado, a decepciona. Preocupada, Lisa abandona a aula e vai até o lado dos meninos (a diferença dos pátios é impressionante), onde constata que a matemática continua do jeito que ela gosta. Mas Lisa é advertida pelo "assistente de zelador" Skinner, avisando-a que ali não é lugar de meninas. Lisa questiona o ex-diretor sobre não receber um ensino melhor pelo fato de ser menina, mas o assistente de zelador, que já falou m#%&@ demais no episódio, não tem respostas. Agora ele só deve obedecer as ordens de Willie. Lisa chega em casa e reclama para Marge da situação da escola. Marge lembra que era boa em matemática quado jovem, mas o amor (Homer) mudou isso e hoje sua vida é assim, nada de cálculos. Marge determina-se a não permitir que o mesmo aconteça com a filha; se a matemática "de verdade" é para os meninos, ela transforma Lisa num deles. Nesse momento Homer aparece no quarto em que elas estão e é o primeiro a ser iludido, querendo levar o novo amiguinho ao cinema. No outro dia, Lisa usa seu disfarce na escola, entre os meninos. Quando Bart, junto de Milhouse, pergunta pelo nome do "novato" ela (ele) responde que se chama Jake Boyman, mas ao perceberem que o tal Jake tinha um pedaço de papel higiênico preso no tênis, o apelidaram de "Banheiro". Na sala de aula o novato Jake fica tão feliz ao retornar à matemática que erra uma pergunta do professor; mas tudo bem. Por outro lado, na hora da merenda as coisas no refeitório vão muito mal. Após irritar-se sobre as declarações de Milhouse a respeito de Lisa, "garota grudenta", Jake acidentalmente suja Nelson com sua própria comida (Nelson se irrita por perder a comida, não por ficar sujo). No pátio a molecada reúne-se para assistir a briga. Jake tenta resolver a situação com argumentos mas o "eu te amo" não dá certo, pelo contrário, e leva uma surra de Nelson. Em casa Bart chega animado para contar à irmã sobre o que aconteceu na escola, mas descobre o segredo de Lisa. Como Lisa não tem coragem para contar que apanhou na escola para sua mãe, Bart resolve ajudar ensinando como ser um menino. Uma das lições é "comer" batata frita na lanchonete, mas Jake não gostou dessa aula (nojento). Naquela noite Homer pergunta se Marge não quer "brincar" um pouquinho, mas ela ainda continua brava pelos comentários machistas. Homer continua falando asneiras e vai para o sofá novamente, e ao se achar mais inteligente que Ajudante de Papai Noel, vai parar na casinha do cachorro. De volta à escola, Bart passa o teste final ao novato Jake; para ser um "homem de verdade", ele tinha que brigar com alguém mais fraco. A consciência matemática tenta dissuadir, mas Jake escolhe a vítima: Ralph Wiggum. Ralph não colabora no projeto, então Bart intervem, jogando um contra o outro e anunciando o confronto. Os meninos reúnem-se e Jake soca Ralph, que sai correndo chorando. Sucesso!; Banheiro é reconhecido no grupo. Nos próximos dias Jake divide seu tempo entre fazer bullying contra os mais fracos (e nerds) e tirar ótimas notas nos testes. Na Reunião de Entrega de Prêmios a Alunos que Progrediram, na categoria matemática o vencedor é Jake, mas na hora em que recebe o troféu Lisa revela sua verdadeira identidade, para espanto de todos. Bart tenta estragar o trunfo da irmã dizendo que ela só foi "o melhor" porque aprendeu com ele a agir como um menino e Lisa protesta. A Diretora Melanie apoia Lisa mas é subjugada pelo Superintendente Chalmers. Lisa, irritada, joga o troféu em Bart, mas quem leva a pior é Ralph (de novo). Agir desta maneira faz Lisa entender que o mundo dos meninos é cruel e sádico. ("Guerra de Cadeiras!") - Mas termina feliz pois melhorou em matemática, feliz por ser menina e boa em matemática e ainda feliz por dar uma cadeirada (igual um menino) no chato do Martin. Curiosidades * O título do episódio (Girls just want to have sums) é uma referência à música Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, composta e cantada por Robert Hazard e produzida por Rick Chertoff. Essa canção se tornou o maior sucesso de Cyndi Lauper, se tornando um dos clássicos dos anos 80, presente em seu álbum de estreia She's So Unusual, de 1983. * Quando Marge transveste Lisa de menino, ela aplica uma peruca igual ao cabelo de Homer quando ele era jovem... Homer simpatizou com o "novato" logo de cara. * No cartão de apresentação para a classe, do novato Jake Boyman, lê-se que ele gosta dos Hard Boys, dos Scot Boys, do Boyband e do Chief Boy-Ola, além de ser um bom garoto. * Na hora de brigar com o novato Jake, Nelson revela que usa uma prótese dentária. Citações * Nelson: "HA HA - o Diretor é travesti." * Homer: "...ãh. Por que as mulheres inventaram 'dormir no sofá'?" * Skinner (assistente do zelador):' "''aaa... Eu não posso mais dar opinião. Só o que eu sei é que ninguém é melhor do que ninguém e todo mundo é bom em alguma coisa." * '''Willie (respondendo ao seu assistente):''' "''Você não, você é o '''PIOR." * '''Bart:' "Quando você come feito menino, de 5 batatas fritas, só 2 chegam na sua boca." * Homer: "Bom.. é... é... Querida, você é tão inteligente quanto um homem. Às vezes quando estou com você parece que estou transando com um caaara." * Jimbo e Dolph (para Jake Banheiro):' "''Acabou de bater no garoto mais inocente da escola... ... ... Mandou bem!" * '''Ralph: "Eu apanhei da Lisa-menino e da Lisa-menina." Galeria moe peça teatro.jpg|Moe teatral peça teatral comichão e coçadinha.jpg|Comichão e Coçadinha - peça teatral forum diversidade escola albanianos.jpg|Diversidade? Não curtem a Albânia? dança de salão unissex.jpg|dança boiola escola dividida rosa azul.jpg|escola dividida lisa escola elementar so meninas.jpg|pátio das princesas... lisa escola elementar so meninos1.jpg|...pátio das feras lisa escola elementar so meninos2.jpg|pátio da guerra skinner assistente zelador.jpg|assistente, vc é o PIOR skinner vingança veneno esquilos.jpg|veneno pra esquilos? vem cá... marge homer jovens adeus calculos.jpg|cálculo nunca mais jake boyman sala meninos.jpg|turma masculina nelson protese dentes.jpg|segura aqui bart pisão pé lisa1.jpg|menino faz assim homer querendo brincar marge.jpg|hihihi... vamos brincar? jake boyman aceito meninos.jpg|faz parte da turma Chalmers pega melanie.jpg|oia só o Chalmers veio lisa cadeirada martin.jpg|e pra terminar - FORA CHATO! Episódio disponível em DVD Não Décima Sétima Temporada en:Girls Just Want to Have Sums es:Girls Just Want to Have Sums fr:Échec et math pour les filles pl:Girls Just Want to Have Sums Categoria:Episódios da 17ª temporada